


today is another day (to find you)

by calrissianns



Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Reddie, based off the take on me scene from deadpool 2, contains spoilers, i miss them, leave me alone, set during the events of it ch 2, yes i cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calrissianns/pseuds/calrissianns
Summary: "you're all the things i've got to rememberyou're shying away, i'll be coming for your love anyway"A touch. A hand, reaching through a swirling void. Richie knows this can't be real, but it won't stop him from taking the hand anyway.





	today is another day (to find you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejollymilano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/gifts).

> hi !! i've been intending to write an It fic for forever, but i haven't gotten around to it yet until now!! 
> 
> this fic was inspired from the take on me scene from deadpool 2 (an amazing movie, so if you haven't seen it already please do), and if you want the full effect of it, i'd recommend you read this while listening to take on me: mtv unplugged (the slow version). 
> 
> thank you to @thejollymilano for always being a friend to me. love you lots.

His face hits the water first, diving through. The water is murky, full of dirt, and when he reaches his hand towards the bottom, he doesn’t feel sand, but instead, some weird force determined to pull him down, a rug being pulled out from under him, and he’s powerless to do anything.  _ What the fuck,  _ he thinks to himself.

There is no way to prepare for the impact that hits him, it smacks his back and as he gets up, he murmurs in confusion. 

When he opens his eyes, he’s in a small wooden house. It’s covered in dust, rusty. Empty boxes and bottles of root beer and toys on the ground. A broken glass lens. He’s in the clubhouse, the clubhouse Ben built.

He walks further, and that’s when he sees him.

His friend, sitting there, on the hammock. His cardigan red, his pants too tight. But on his face is not worry like usual, no, it’s placid, like nothing in the world could ever bother him, not even death. 

“Eds..” he whispered. How could Eddie be- he just-

Eddie turns around to face Richie and begins to laugh. And with everything in him, Richie runs. He runs towards the hammock, as fast as he’s run before, even faster than when he was running from-

It hits his face like a slap, an imaginary barrier. “Richie!” Eddie laughs again. “You’re an idiot.” And he his hand reaches through the wall, a small hole, with only his fingers. Richie takes it, and when he is pulled through, he is met with a golden light, the cabin like it was before. One of Beverly’s cigarettes sits on a post, Ben’s journal. 

Richie feels different, and when he looks, he’s shorter than before. And Eddie, once a nervous and scarred man, just a kid in front of him, wearing the same dumb red shorts he always wore. They’re kids again, undisturbed by death and demons, bound only by friendship and innocence.

“Wow,” he says to himself. “Fuck Ponce De Leon, I’ve found the actual Fountain.”

“You’re late, Tozier,” he says. Eddie’s nose is scrunched, his eyebrows pressed into a glare, but there is a hint of a childish grin on his lips.

“I had to leave your mom’s bed first,” Richie responds with a laugh and runs into his friend’s arms. Eddie buries his face into Richie’s chest, tears falling, and laughing. Richie feels his world spinning, but it’s good, it’s happy, it’s like cheesy cinematography on a Hallmark movie.

“Is this the heaven shit Stan always talks about?” Richie asks after Eddie lifts his head up. 

“It is now,” Eddie responds.

“That was so fucking cheesy, Kaspbrak. I could’ve sworn you found that line in Ben’s poetry.”

“It does get boring sitting here all day,” Eddie says. “I hate to admit it, but I hated having your annoying ass around.” 

“And my ass missed being around,” Richie says with a laugh. And everything is perfect. No fame he ever achieved, no matter how much applause he ever won, how many clowns he ever killed, would ever,  _ ever _ compare to the feeling of Eddie in his arms. 

Eddie’s face soon grew from smiling to solemn. “But… you can’t stay.”

“What?” Richie asks. “What the fuck do you mean-” 

“I made a sacrifice, Rich. For you.” 

“I don’t care, going back isn’t worth it-” Richie protests, with all his might, he would not leave, he could not. He couldn’t lose him again- “You can’t act all fucking heroic on me now-”

“The Losers need you, Richie.” Eddie’s eyes are filled with tears, but he smiles. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m not scared anymore.”

And Richie can see it. Because the worry is gone from his friend’s face. Eddie seems, for the first time, truly  _ happy _ . He’s without his mother, without feeling the fear of sickness, of death. And Eddie, he deserves it more than anything.

And he owes it to Eddie to try to be happy for him too. 

“Not that I’ll miss you,” Eddie starts. “With your dumb jokes and tacky sense of style, hogging up everything, pushing your big fucking fat head into things that aren’t even your business-” He soon stops. “And… the way that you write your E’s is especially sloppy. You haven’t advanced since kindergarten-”

“What?”

“Your E’s, you know?” Eddie shakes his head. “You’re thick brained you know that.”

“Not as thick as-” Richie is soon cut off by the feeling of Eddie’s lips to his. He feels his face turn red, his feet become unbalanced. The kiss is small, awkward, but nothing he wouldn’t expect. It was their own kind of perfect.

“Well,” he says, after they break away, “I’ve kissed  _ another  _ Kaspbrak.”

“Shut  _ up _ !”

“Goodbye, Eddie Spaghetti.” He wraps his arm around Eddie one more time. “I’ll be back here before you know it.”

“And I’ll be waiting. Maybe fix this place up with better decor.” Eddie smiles. “Now say bye.”

“What?” he asks, and soon feels himself falling backwards, upward. His face breaks through the water, and he’s back to normal.

“Richie! Richie, are you okay?” Ben asks him. “You were underwater for a long time.”

“Yeah.” He nods, rubbing his eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Richie sighs, and soon wraps his arm around Ben, who returns the hug.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, a hug just seems nice right now.” Soon, the other Losers join. And when Richie looks at the sky, he could swear he saw Eddie laughing at him. 

_ Fini.  _

  
  
  
  



End file.
